The Summer of Raine
by thepointwoman13
Summary: Raine Lexington is Tom Hansen's best friend and she's completely in love with him. He has feelings for her, too, but puts them aside when he meets Summer. She struggles to win him back and begins to wonder if Tom is really worth all the trouble...
1. Chapter 1

The Summer of Raine

Raine met Tom exactly 15 years ago when they were just 6 years old.

"Hi," twirling a ringlet of her curly brown hair, she smiled at him.

"Hi," Tom looked up from his game and smiled back at her as she stood over him. Setting down his toy tuck in the day care's sand box, he stood up and waved. Even then, he was a gentleman and that was something Raine would never get over.

"Can I play with your truck, too?" bashfully, she batted her big green eyes with long black lashes and he nodded while making room for her. She sat down next to him and he watched her intently as she rolled the plastic wheels over little sand dunes. Excitedly, she stared up at him with her doe-eyes and then passed the toy back to Tom. That moment, the pair decided they would be friends and somehow, it managed to last all the way until now... 

"Hey, Raine," McKenzie motioned for me to come over to his desk from around the wall separating our open-room "office". He had that mischievous look in his eyes that made me want to run in the opposite direction from whatever trouble he was about to cause.

"What?" sighing, I stood up and left my computer that was halfway buried under a heap of greeting cards. On top of the pile were 5 thick books along with an iPod.

"You know, I was tying to work." I grinned jokingly while leaning against the wall. They know how I usually spend my time at work listening to music and reading.

"Maybe Vance shouldn't have put our 3 offices right next to each other," across from our 2 cubicles, Tom smirked as he and I locked eyes. _Oh god._ Nervously, I played off the blush that crept up the sides of my cheeks and glanced down at the floor to try and distract myself from his beyond gorgeous brown eyes. _He's my best friend, nothing more...just a FRIEND._

"Was I talking to you?" the sound of McKenzie's sarcastic voice snapped me back from scolding myself. "No, I was talking to the pretty lady standing next to me," McKenzie turned away from Tom who just shook his head and looked at me with a smile in his eyes. You know, sometimes I wonder if that boy realizes he drives me crazy. "Why don't we all go to that karaoke bar again tonight?"

"No way, man," immediately, Tom shut it down and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at McKenzie's crazy idea. Did he really think they'd let him back after last week's fiasco?

"You remember what happened the last time we went there, right?" I snickered and Tom nodded in agreement.

"You threw up on stage, picked a fight with the bartender-"

"Hey! It was _not_ that bad!" raising his hands in defense, McKenzie interrupted Tom's retelling. _What a shame, he was just getting to the good part, too._ There was a moment pause as Tom and I fought the urge to roll our eyes at him.

"Didn't they ban you?" Tom interjected after he knew McKenzie still wasn't accepting what he did was wrong and totally inappropriate.

"Yeah, so? They won't remember me!" Grinning, he playfully slapped my back and I stumbled forward from the force of it, nearly falling face first into the flimsy wall separating Tom and his office.

"McKenzie!" I gasped while clumsily grabbing onto the desk to keep from falling into Tom's cubicle. I stared at him with wide eyes as I realized how close I'd come to not catching myself. One second too late and I would've collided face to face with him. Tons of papers fell from the tabletop and onto the floor, flooding my feet in a greeting card moat.

"Jesus, man, don't hurt her," getting up, he ran around his office and into McKenzie's.

"Don't hurt her? She's the one about to step on my papers!" scoffing, he leaned over in his chair and began to pick them up, making it impossible for me to take even half a step backward without stepping on him or his work. This is such a typical day working for Vance: giant messes, clumsy workers, and awkward moments.

"Need help?" My skin tingled as Tom tried to grab my waist from behind and stand me upright as we all stood in this uncomfortable looking scenario.

"Nah, I'm fine," declining the offer which sent his hands back to his sides, I waited for McKenzie to finish getting his stuff. Then, I pushed myself off the desk and brushed the stray strand of brown hair off my forehead. "Thanks for the offer though, Tom."

"Yeah," a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he ran a hand through his curly hair. 

The two tried to hide it, but it was clear that they both liked each other more than just friends. Raine was waiting for the perfect moment when Tom would finally kiss her, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. He was still searching for love at first sight and he knew she wasn't the one. The feelings he was feeling for Raine were just mutual, and if he felt like there was anything more, it would pass quickly.

"Here you go," Tom plopped down 3 beers and 3 shots on the sticky bar table then took a seat next to me. I looked down at the alcohol and shook my head. I was _not_ about to partake in this booze-fest.

"Actually, does somebody want my share? I think it's a good idea if I don't do anything stupid tonight," I slid the bottle and the tiny cup back towards the center of the table and watched as a drunken McKenzie scooped them up and downed the shot instantly. We were probably here for no more than 30 minutes and he was already slack-jawed and droopy-eyed after 3 beers and 2 shots.

"You're a good role model, Raine," he slurred as he slung his arm around my shoulder. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen the seat next to him…

"Thanks?" awkwardly, I wiggled out from under him as he took a swig of his beer then another from the one I declined.

"Come on now, don't do that," Tom scolded him as he confiscated the bottle from between McKenzie's hands. "Here." He handed it back to me and I shook my head.

"Really, Tom, I would rather stay sober," I sat on my hands in order to keep from taking the beer, no matter how much I wanted it. Not only did I not want to look like a drunken fool out there, but it was up to me to keep my two best friends are safe. They'd already had a few drinks and I hadn't had any, so why not? Always better to be safe than sorry. A waiter walked by and set several cups of water on the table for us and I took one.

"Is this vodka?" McKenzie's speech was more garbled than before as he blindly grasped the glass and pulled it towards him.

"Yeah, and guess what, McKenzie?" His eyes lit up through the haze covering them. "It's all yours." I decided to have a little fun with him...there's nothing greater than messing with a drunk person, especially if they happen to be Kenzie.

"Holy sh*t," he gawked at the water than began to chug as Tom and I exchanged a quiet high-five under the table.

"Are you sure, though?" Tom offered the greenish brown bottle to me again after we watched McKenzie finish the whole glass of water. "It's not like we're really going to need a driver or anything and sometimes acting stupid is fun," insisting, he left it in front of me and I stared at it.

"But then who's going to be the one carry you two to the hospital when your stomachs need pumping? I'll need to be sober for that," smirking, I leaned back into the booth and watched McKenzie as he busied himself with his drink again. Man, that guy has a bladder of steel.

"And how would you carry both me and him at the same time?" Oh wow, his question was definitely a good one. I sat there silently shocked as he made a totally logical point that I had completely forgotten to realize: how would a 5 foot 7, 135 pound girl carry 2 grown men at the same time?

I stared at him with my eyebrows raised, trying to think of something witty to say back, but I only ended up bursting out in laughter. The image of me carrying the both of them was just too much for us and he laughed with me. Playfully, he nudged my arm with his elbow and I secretly placed my hand over the area our skin touched to hide the goosebumps.

"You should go up there," taking a sip of beer, he gestured towards the stage where a man was finishing up singing some sort of country song. "You'd be good!"

"No way," immediately, I shook my head and smiled at him. "I'm not comfortable enough to do that."

"Why not? You don't know anyone here except for me and that completely intoxicated dipshit," he chuckled at how McKenzie was on the borderline of passing out as he still tried to lift another beer to his lips.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm just not someone who likes to sing in public," shrugging, I took a sip of my water.

"What if it's fun?"

"I know it's not fun. I had to sing for this concert in 7th grade and I was lucky enough to be chosen for a solo. I completely screwed it up though when I opened my mouth to sing and everything _but_ the lyrics came out."

"Ew," he wrinkled his nose in disgust and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's just say the janitor was not too thrilled with me."

"But what if you've gotten over that?"

"I doubt it," I shook my head. "And I'd rather not take my chances. Why don't _you_ go up there?" my rose colored lips curled into a grin as I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"I'm not drunk enough, yet," with one last chuckle, he took a sip of his drink and within the next hour, he was up there singing completely intoxicated. I just sat there smiling at him and thinking about how glad I was to not have an ounce of alcohol in me.

"Raine!" his scratchy voice shouted into the microphone. _Oh no. _"Come up here!" with his eyelids half closed, Tom gestured for me to go up to the stage.

"No, no thanks, Tom," quickly, I shook my head and shrank down in my seat. There was _no _way I'd be going up there.

"Raaaaine!" he called out to me again and everyone in the bar was looking at me. _Crap. _I covered my flushed face and refused to move…well, that was until he trotted over to me and yanked me out of the booth.

"Heeeeymaaan, whaddabout me?" McKenzie's words were all jumbled together and I couldn't even understand a single word as I was tugged up to the stage.

"Tom, no," scared, I pulled back from his tight grip around my wrist, but it was no use. I was being put up there whether I like it or not.

"Comeon, Raine, you needda lightenup," his drunken smirk made my heart flutter, but I had to push those stupid feelings aside and focus on the stomach acid violently churning deep below. If I didn't stop him from dragging me up there, I'd definitely be banned from this place.

"Listen, Tom, I know you're drunk, but I need you to _please_ listen to me," I planted my feet firmly against the ground and he stopped walking, furrowing his eyebrows.

"If I go up there, I'm going to get sick and I need you to let me go back to the table."

Even through his drunken fog, Tom understood Raine and gently let go. He felt horrible. On the other hand, Raine felt so relieved. She smiled at him, said thank you, and went back to the booth deciding it was almost time for her to leave anyway. Grabbing her purse and paying for 1/3 of the tab, she waved goodbye to Tom and McKenzie and made her way home. If only Tom had known the reason why Raine didn't drink was to make sure he was safe and wouldn't get hurt…


	2. Chapter 2

"Last night was great," McKenzie grinned as he strode over to his cubicle. Rolling my eyes, I tugged the headphones out from my ears and set down my copy of _Sense and Sensibility__. _

"How could you even remember anything?" Twisting in my chair, I leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "When I left, you were trying to make out with the bartender." And the best part was seeing how repulsed she was by him.

"I know, I remember that," he stuck his tongue out at me. "What happened afterwards was even better," the smirk on his face disgusted me and it took every power within me to keep from reaching over and slapping him. That man should really go to alcoholics anonymous or something.

"Seriously? Sometimes, I wonder why I even associate myself with you."

"You know you love me, Raine," the fool just sat there smiling and I shook my head and laughed silently to myself.

"Of course, 'Kenzie." Swiveling my chair back to my desk, I booted up the computer and stuck my headphones back in. The world around me was immediately drowned out as I pushed aside some of the clutter and picked up my notebook. Flipping past all the art and occasional city sketched in it, I finally got to the page that listed the things I needed to stop putting off. Chewing on the pink eraser of my pencil, I looked at each bullet point and contemplated its priority.

_10 different ways to say happy birthday by Thursday's meeting...seems doable. __Sale__'s meeting Friday. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda...Millie's engagement party next Wednesday. That reminds me, I should get her a gift. Get Millie's present_. I paused between each word as I scribbled them down onto the same paper. I couldn't help but secretly admire my perfectly sloppy cursive as I was just finishing up the last word.

"Holy-!" suddenly, I jumped at the touch of a deathly cold hand on my bare forearm, making the cross on the T at the end of "present" slash through its surrounding letters and words.

"My God, Tom, you just scared the living daylights outta me," Shakily, I breathed heavily as I ripped the headphones back out from my ears again.

"Sorry, I called your name, but you didn't answer, so I walked over here," he apologized while removing his hand. "I didn't think I'd scare you." He was standing so close to me and I could feel myself starting to blush. I couldn't help but notice how he was dressed in his usual jeans, sweater vest, and crossover which just made my heart pound even more.

"It's fine," I waved my hand in an attempt to show him I was alright and to distract him from seeing my red cheeks. "In fact, I feel wide awake now," running a hand through my wavy, long hair, I smiled. "What's up?"

"Why did you leave so early last night?"

I was kinda taken aback by how random his question was. And I scrambled for a response.

"I guess it's just not fun being around 2 drunk guys when you're not drunk yourself." I shrugged my shoulders. Well, it wasn't a total lie...its never fun to be around drunk people!

"Hey, I bought you a drink," he raised his hands up in defense as he walked back over to his office. Dropping his crossover on the floor, he plopped down in his chair.

"I know, I should've taken it, but then again, I just wanted to be safe." Gosh, I had to fight back from saying "I just wanted to keep you safe". That might be just a little to weird to tell him considering he has no idea how much I care about him…

"You're too responsible and driven, Raine," his eyes shone until he averted his gaze from me to pick up something on his desk. He studied it intently and I watched as he cradled the object between his fingers.

"Raine?" My head snapped up at the sound of Vance who was poking his head from around his office.

"Yes, sir?" Quickly, I stood up, brushed the lint off of my light- washed ripped jeans, and pulled down the hem of my baby pink lace shirt that was layered over a white tank top.

"Could I see you in my office for just a moment?" He disappeared behind the door and I swallowed hard. _What did I do now?_

I walked around McKenzie's cubicle and behind Tom's. He was still staring at the thing he was holding when curiosity got the best of me and I stopped to peer over his shoulder.

"Tom!" I gasped and he jumped, nearly throwing the picture frame back in its spot. "I didn't know you're still into drawing architecture!" Giddily, I smiled and took the frame off his desk. There was an elaborate network of perfectly rectangular, grey buildings, all lined up next to each other. They had at least 2 hundred windows each, were 50-200 stores tall, and were absolutely breath taking.

"Yeah," scratching the back of his head, he nodded.

"You could never give it up, could you?" Smiling, I traced my fingers over the framed pen markings. He loved it too much to just push it aside but it still surprised me that he had spare time for it. "These are gorgeous, Tom." Gingerly, I caressed the drawing between my fingers, then gently set it back down next to his computer.

"Thanks," he whispered while looking down at his desk. I stood silently next to him as he nodded his head.

"Oh, you'd better go," glancing behind him, Tom gestured towards Vance who was poking his head out of his office to look at me.

"Oh, yeah, I should," quickly, I turned around to hide my massive blush and made my way over to the door. 

As Raine sat in the office talking with Vance, McKenzie decided to take advantage of this and call out Tom on some things… 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" furrowing his eyebrows, Tom asked McKenzie as he began to work on his pile of cards.

"You know why," McKenzie smirked while leaning back in his chair. After getting a blank stare from Tom, he sighed and continued. "You like her."

"Who? Her?" slightly confused, he pointed over to the office behind him Raine had just entered.

"No, I meant the other girl," rolling his eyes, McKenzie gestured wildly. "Let me say it nice and slow for you: Raaaaine."

"Nah," snickering, he shook his head as he paused from looking through his stack of work to lock eyes with McKenzie. "I don't like her." But Tom's heart seemed to disagree with his statement. It fluttered excitedly at the sound of her perfect name and he tried to distract himself from it by continuing to sift through his heap of papers.

"Don't deny it, I saw you blushing," McKenzie continued to poke fun at him. "Why don't you just kiss her already?"

"Dude," flustered, Tom tossed down the card he was holding and leaned forward. "She's just a friend." Granted, that seemed like a wonderful idea to him, but he knew Raine wasn't "the one" and he wanted to wait for that special girl to come around.

"Please, judging by the way you look at her, that isn't true." Right before Tom could protest, Raine came around the corner and the two of them ceased talking, even though McKenzie continued to make little kissy faces at Tom.

"What's going on here, boys?" confused, I inquired while motioning to the look McKenzie was giving Tom.

"Nothing," immediately, Tom shook his head, wadded up a piece of paper, and threw it at him.

"Hey!" taking that same piece of paper, McKenzie threw it back at him and it bounced off of Tom's forehead.

"What was that for?" scowling, Tom grabbed it off the floor and chucked it across his cubicle as hard as possible. By now, I was back at my desk and I had grabbed a few documents for Vance from underneath my book. Dodging the paper as it flew between the two of them, I made my way back to my boss' office.

"Where are you going?" Tom called after me.

"Vance just wants to see some of my work. Apparently he wants to show it to this new girl who's coming to work here tomorrow or something," I shrugged then continued on my merry way. _Huh, I wonder what this girl is gonna be like._


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the office today not really expecting anything more than our usual meeting when Vance called me over.

"Raine?" His authoritative voice rang out as he motioned for me to come over. As I walked to him, a young woman with bright blue eyes and black hair was standing next to him, studying me with an almost bored expression.

"Yes, Sir?" I gripped onto the strap of my crossover as my eyes shifted between the 2. She was a fairly average looking girl, nothing too special yet something about her slightly intimidated me.

"Raine, this is Summer," motioning to the girl, he forced a smile. "You'll be helping her get comfortable for the rest of this week. Make sure to have Millie show her how to work the front desk." And with that very simple introduction, Vance turned around and walked away, leaving me standing very awkwardly across from the new girl. Uncomfortably, I shifted my weight from one foot to the other under her intent stare.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Summer," in an attempt to break the ice, I stretched out a hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, too," still eyeing me skeptically, she took it and shook. We stood in a completely awkward silence and I glanced over to my cubicle only to find both McKenzie and Tom had already left for the meeting. Of course, the one time I could use McKenzie's obnoxiousness and he isn't there.

"So, uh, let me show you around," turning on my heels, I slowly walked around the perimeter of the room and pointed out the cubicles, copy machines, and front desk. At first, she was very quiet and only nodded occasionally. Then after a while, Summer had finally warmed up to me and actually attempted general conversation.

"Do you like it here?" Casually, she asked as we walked towards the back rooms. First, I was surprised she was actually talking to me and then I was taken aback by her blunt question.

"I guess," unsure of how to start, I struggled for a response. "I mean, it's not a place I want to be at permanently, but it pays the bills," shrugging, I opened up one of the doors and motioned inside. It was completely dark and shelves stacked to the brim with papers lined the walls. "This is where all the copy machine paper is stored. If it ever runs out, this is the place to find it."

"I know what you mean." By the casualness in her tone, I wasn't quite sure whether she was agreeing with me or the fact that she now knew where the extra paper was stored. Nodding in agreement to whichever, I shut the door and began to climb the stairs next to it.

"Up here are the conference rooms," monotonously, I motioned to the shut doors as soon as we reached the top.

"What are they like inside?" I was surprised she was even curious about that. Before she could loose her interest, I stepped up to the nearest door and opened it.

"Oops," quietly, I gasped. Inside, the weekly meeting was taking place and staring directly back at me was a _very_ unhappy Vance.

"Sorry," flustered, I whispered while waving to everyone. As I turned around to shut the door, I heard a stifled laugh drift over from behind me. Confused, I turned around and rolled my eyes at the sight of Tom smiling at me and McKenzie poking his side with the tip of his pen.

"What's going on?" Summer came up next to me and peered into the room.

"Weekly meeting," still whispering, I began to shut the door. Before closing it all the way, I took one last look behind me at Tom only to see him watching Summer with his mouth agape. I furrowed my eyebrows but thought nothing of it as I focused back ahead. "Let's go back down."

Once we got back to the cubicles, I showed her the break room and other important areas, then went back up to the front desk.

"Hey Millie," smiling, I leaned one elbow onto her desk. She looked up from her computer and grinned back.

"'Morning, Raine. How are you doing today?"

"Just fine. Congratulations again on your engagement!"

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart," warmly, she reached over and grasped my hand between hers. "You're coming to the party next Wednesday, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Behind me, Summer coughed. "By the way, we have a new employee for you to watch over," letting go of her hand, I stepped aside to reveal Summer standing behind me with her arms crossed. "Millie, this is Summer; Summer, meet Millie."

"Nice to meet you," with a small smile, she shook Millie's hand then stepped back to where she was standing before. There was a moment of silence before Millie turned to me and shrugged.

"Alright, Raine, I'll take it from here."

Flashing one last smile, I turned around and headed back to my cubicle, my brown crossover bag gently slapping the back of my thighs. I had just sat down and picked up my copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ when Tom came bounding down the conference stairs with McKenzie at his heels. Frantically, he ran over to me then slapped both of his hands down on my desk. Lowering his voice, he glanced behind him toward the front desk and asked,

"Who is that?


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at my desk with my mouth agape at Tom's urgency. Gently, I placed down my book and rolled my chair back to look at him. Deep down inside, I could feel my stomach flip at the sight of his gorgeous brown eyes but it bothered me how they weren't looking at me. I followed his intent gaze behind me to the front desk.

"Jeez, psycho," sarcastically, I rolled my eyes at him. "Her name's Summer, she just moved here last week."

"Where'd she move from?" For a split second, I saw his gaze flicker to me and then back to her. _What__is__up__with__this__kid?_

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Why not?" He sounded almost robotic and I really wanted to throw something at him to bring back the Tom that was here 1 hour ago.

"Because I'm not a creep like you."

"What's her last name?"

"Oh my gosh," irritated, I sighed and ripped a sheet of notepad paper off my notes and crumpled it up.

_Plop._

"Hey!" Finally looking at me, Tom frowned - something he rarely did with me. "What was that for?"

"What's up with you today?" Genuinely concerned, I pushed myself out of my chair and stood across from him, studying his scowl. "You're usually not like this."

"You know what I think," McKenzie appeared next to me and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go out to the bar for a drink tonight!" I scoffed at him.

"_A_ drink? 'Kenzie, you drink till you black out," shrugging out from under his arm, I smiled playfully at him and he smirked. Even though I wasn't a fan of the bar, I decided to just go with it if it'd bring Tom back to his normal self. "I'm up for it. Are you Tom?" He stood completely stoic, still watching Summer working at the front desk with Millie.

"Tom...? Tom...? Tom!" Finally, he snapped back into reality when I reached over and patted his shoulder.

"What? Oh, drinks? Sure." I didn't like the way he was looking at her and it made me feel almost sick knowing he'd never looked at me like that. Shaking my head, I shooed both of them out of my cubicle and plopped back down on my chair with my book in hand. Every now and then, I'd glance over at Tom's office across from me and catch him looking at Summer from the corner of his eye. Even though he was my best friend, I couldn't figure out why he was so interested in her.

"Alright, I'm heading to the break room for a soda. You guys want anything?" Grabbing my wallet from my crossover, I asked before heading down the hall.

"Nah, I'm fine, Hun. Tom, you want something?" McKenzie peered over at him and rolled his eyes. "Hello? Tom! Hey, bastard, Raine asked you a question!" Following my example, he threw a wad of paper at him.

"What the hell!" Irritated, Tom whipped it back at McKenzie and narrowed his eyes. "Can you two stop throwing things at me!"

"Yeah, if you'll stop acting like such an ass," he spat at Tom. "I think he doesn't need anything," turning to me, McKenzie gave me an apologetic nod and I shrugged my shoulders.

In the break room, I shoved my wrinkled dollar into the soda machine only to have it spit back out at me. Pulling it out, I rubbed it on my thigh then tried again. And failed.

"Come on now," I attempted coaxing it in this time and yet, it still didn't cooperate.

"Need some help?"

I whipped my head around and found Summer next to me, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Her average black hair hung in her eyes as she bent down to the lower cabinet for a packet of sugar. Self consciously, I ran my fingers through my own messy brown hair and gave up knowing it could never look as perfectly average as hers.

"Yeah, I guess I might," handing her the bill, I stepped aside from the machine. "Thanks."

"No problem. It just seems like you have a really wrinkly dollar." She folded it in half and flattened it out. Sure enough, she got it in on her first try and I chuckled.

"Wow, I can't believe it was that simple."

"Yeah," nodding, she went back to her coffee and stirred it. "Do you have any cream?"

"Only powdered."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you want it?"

"No, I'm fine. Where I used to work, I only used cream," Summer stated as my soda cap cracked open.

"That's right, you just moved here last week." I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Where are you from?"

"Michigan."

"Wow, that's quite a trip to L.A.," I took a sip of my Diet Coke and slowly made my way towards the door. "Adjusting well?"

"I guess." A minute of silence passed between us and I fidgeted awkwardly with my soda cap.

"Um, if you need any help with the work around here, just let me know," I gave her a tiny smile which she returned before heading out and standing in front of Tom at his cubicle.

"Michigan."

"What?" Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked.

"Summer is from Michigan."

"You talked to her?" His eyes nearly bugged out of his face as a grin formed across his lips. "What else did she tell you?"

"Uh," I searched my mind for any important things and replied unsurely, "she likes legit cream instead of the powdered stuff? I don't know if you'd consider that vital information about her personality."

The rest of the day progressed relatively slow and finally, it was time to head to the bar with McKenzie and Tom. The whole walk there, Tom babbled on and on about Summer and how pretty he thought she was. I had to fight myself to keep from rolling my eyes as I smiled and nodded like I cared. Once we had entered the bar, McKenzie ordered us our usual and this time, I took a long swig from my muddy brown bottle.

"Don't you just love how blue here eyes are?" Tom gushed and I nearly choked on my beer. Never before had he mentioned my eyes...yet alone the color of them. Out of curiosity, I decided to ask:

"Hey, Tom, what color are my eyes?"

"What? Um…brown?" I stared at him in disbelief and shook my head. For as many times as we've made eye contact, I couldn't believe he didn't know their color.

"Green, Tom. _Green_."

"Oh, well, I never noticed that before. Maybe I noticed Summer's because hers are just so beautiful." And here we are, back to Summer. Of course I was beyond frustrated he wouldn't stop talking about her, but he seemed so happy. I decided to put my own selfish thoughts aside and just let him rant.

McKenzie numbed himself of the conversation by downing 3 drinks in 15 minutes. I could see his eyes slowly begin to glaze over as the affects of the beer settled in on him.

"Tom," interrupting Tom in the middle of a sentence – about Summer, of course – McKenzie slurred. "Stop pretending you like Summer. We all know how much you love Raine."

Shocked, I stared across the table with my mouth hanging open at Tom and his wide eyes. He looked at McKenzie (wasted, of course) who was watching me stare at Tom. It was this really awkward triangle of staring and as our waiter approached us to ask if we needed more drinks, he raised his eyebrows uneasily and backed away.

"That's not true," shaking his head, Tom frowned and I could feel my stomach tighten around the sloshing alcohol. "I don't love Raine. She's just a friend."

At the sound of the words "just a friend", that familiar lump appeared, catching in my throat and no matter how hard I tried to swallow it down, it wouldn't budge.

"Right, Raine? We're just friends." He turned to me and I blinked back the forming tears. I tried so hard to find my voice and somehow managed to force out a little squeak.

"Yeah, sure. Totally," after a much forcefully enthusiastic head nod, I returned all of my focus back on attempting not to cry as Tom turned to McKenzie. After 15 more minutes of sitting there, attempting to keep the tears down, I knew it was time to leave. Nonchalantly, I reached into my crossover, pulled out a $10 bill and stood up.

"I'm gonna head out. I'll see you," slapping it down on the table, I turned around and briskly left the bar. As soon as I got outside, I didn't care anymore. The restrained tears spilled over my eyes as I quickly strode down the street.

"Raine?" I heard a voice ask from far behind me, but I refused to turn around and look at him. Why bother to look at the person you love and know so much about when they don't even remember what color your eyes are?

(Important Notice From the Author: Sorry for not updating in a long time! I have 3 more chapters to put up and will be continuing this. Thanks for all the positive reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

"Raine." With my large, rectangular sunglasses perched on my nose, I peeked around my cubicle at the sound of my name.

"Mmm?" was all I managed to force out around the knot still wedged deep within my throat.

"Are you okay?" McKenzie tilted his head to the side and gave me the most sympathetic look I'd received in a while. It made me feel even worse and a quiet hiccup escaped from my lips followed by a half muffled sob barely buried within the crook of my elbow. Considering the fact I had spent a majority of last night crying and watching _The Notebook _a good 3 or 4 times, my eyes were bloodshot and my hair was a rumpled mess since I had pretty much fallen asleep slack-jawed on my couch. I sucked in a long breath then slowly let it out, trying to mentally steady myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," with a curt nod, I forced a weak smile that I hoped was convincing enough. "Thanks, McKenzie."

Though I was about to wheel my chair back to my desk, I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned back around.

"Raine, I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"You remember?" halfheartedly, I managed a quiet chuckle. "I thought you were too drunk."

"Sadly not enough. I just want you to know that Tom really does care about you," softening his expression even more, he gave my shoulder a little squeeze. "Sure Summer may be hot, but Tom needs you."

"No he doesn't."

"Don't pull that bullshit. I see the way you look at him and the way he's looked at you and it's obvious he loves you just as much."

"McKenzie," sighing, I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling in an attempt to absorb the tears welling behind my sunglasses. "I don't stand a chance now. And that's fine because Tom deserves to be happy."

"Are you kidding me?" frustrated, he bugged his eyes out at me before continuing. "I seriously doubt this Summer girl will cause anything between you and Tom; you two will end up together somehow, ok? And Raine, for the love of God, take off your sunglasses; you look ridiculous."

"I can't," my voice came out as a hoarse whisper and it even surprised me. Clearing my throat, I leaned over towards him and added, "I look like a hot mess."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Come on."

Slowly, I hesitantly reached up and pulled them off, revealing my raccoon-like dark circles and puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

"Holy shit!"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" My voice cracked on the last word and a single tear slipped down my cheek. It dropped from my jaw and landed on my jeans, forming a perfectly circular, dark stain in its place. The others began to follow suit and before I knew it, my shoulders were shaking and strange whimpering noises emitted from someplace within me I never knew existed.

"Whoa, Raine," completely freaked out, McKenzie leaned on his heals and uneasily patted my back. I couldn't take all of the emotions bottling up inside me and without pausing to think about it, I blurted,

"I love Tom, McKenzie, but he's never looked at me like the way he looks at Summer! For God's sake, he doesn't even know the color of my eyes!"

"He's a guy…you can't expect him to know little details like that."

"Then why does he remember hers?"

"I don't know, Raine, but just a heads up, that a-hole is coming down the hall."

"Seriously?!" I gasped and frantically threw my sunglasses back on my face then wiped at the tearstains with the backs of my hands. Swiftly, McKenzie retreated back to his cubicle and plopped down so it looked like he had never left. I ran a hand helplessly through my hair, my fingernails catching in the ratted knots and pulling on the roots.

"Crap," I mumbled as I watched him stride nearer and nearer to our offices. There was no way I could compose myself in time.

"You guys," with an idiotic grin slapped across his face, he dropped his crossover into his office chair and leaned over to us. "Guess who I just talked to?" His over confident vibe sent a silent, furious rage through my nerves as he leaned his arms on his desk. _What a jerk,_ I thought to myself, _he doesn't even know what he did to me last night. _

"Who?" Sarcastically, McKenzie rolled his eyes and with much exasperation shrugged his shoulders. I slumped down further in my chair and squeezed my eyes closed in frustration with my hands balled into fists, waiting for her name to be said.

"Summer." There it was. I couldn't control my irritation and scoffed at the way he said her name; it was like he worshiped the ground beneath her frickin' feet.

"Of course," under my breath, I huffed and they both snapped their heads over to me. _Uh, oh._ Immediately, my cheeks began to grow warm and I casually lifted my fingers to my mouth then began to chew on a nail.

"Raine, are you ok?" Tom asked, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows as he attempted to study my hidden expression. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Uh," scrambling for a response, I searched the crevices my brain as my voice wavered. "The lights…are, um, florescent and they're bugging my eyes today."

"That's the stupidest lie I've ever heard," stepping in, McKenzie interrupted and my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Quickly, I shook my head at him and nonchalantly sliced my hand across the base of my neck – the universal signal to abort – but yet he continued on. "She's in love with you and you're apparently in love with Summer." I slapped a hand to my face. Here we go again.

"We talked about this last night: there's nothing going on between me and Raine."

"Yes there is, even I can see it."

"I think I love Summer and she's the one I've been waiting for. Raine is just my best friend."

"But Raine has been here with you for nearly 20 years and you're going for a girl you literally just talked to for the first time today?"

"It's love at first sight!"

"Bull shit!"

"McKenzie," quietly, I halfway raised my hand and the bickering going on between the two ceased. "Just drop it." I turned to Tom, "I wish the best for you and Summer because you're right: we are _just_ best friends. And because of that, I will always support your choices."

"Thank you, Raine," after flashing me an approving smile, he turned back to McKenzie. "See, I told you."

"Tom!" groaning, McKenzie ran a hand over his face and I shook my head at him.

"Let it go," I mouthed irritably. I was tired of them arguing and – quite frankly – exhausted from being the center of it. It was practically impossible for Tom to see how much I love him and McKenzie would have no problem fighting him to the death about how blind he is. At the end of the day, it was best if I just put aside my feelings for the sake of peace.

(Final Note - I promise I won't stick any more of these in here!: Thank you so much to everyone's amazing reviews! You've inspired me to continue this story. I will update way more often from now!)


	6. Chapter 6

*Quick update! Thank you a TON to everyone who has read, reviewed, or made this story one of their favorites! It's truly an honor and such a treat when I get one of those emails! I know I haven't updated in super long due to some family emergencies and school within the last year and that my other promises I've made on here have been empty. But I have made it a goal and a promise that I will keep to all of you that I WILL finish this story by my university move in day which is August 31st. Challenge accepted. LET'S DO THIS! :) *

The week dragged on since every day, McKenzie and I were bound to hear at least 3 stories about Tom with Summer. They'd grown more abundant as the days grew on, especially since they'd started talking more. The day I had put the two boys' arguing to rest was when Summer and Tom realized they both loved The Smiths and shared the same taste in music. Now, I'd see them talking and laughing in the copy room while I looked on jealously from over the top of my book.

What made Summer so special? What did she have that I don't? Was my hair not straight enough or was it too standard? I couldn't help its wavy tresses or typical dark brown color. Maybe it was my eyes. Hers were an icy blue and mine are just green...after all, he noticed hers and not mine, so there must be something different about them. Maybe there were little flecks of silver in her irises compared to my plain, flat color. Wait...what if the way she dresses is the reason? It has to be her sundresses that won him over. My jeans, breezy tops, and layered bracelets can't top that. It's all too casual.

"Raine, sweetie, are you ok?" Millie came up beside me and put a hand on my arm. Immediately, I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head.

"Yeah, everything's fine." How rude of me to be wallowing when I'm at Millie's engagement party. Today is about her, not me. "Congratulations." I forced a smile, gave her a hug and walked over to a waiter carrying a tray of champagne. After picking up a particularly full flute, I ambled over to the railing and looked down at the office floor below me. It was weird seeing it completely empty and abandoned. With a drawn out sigh, I took a sip from my glass and turned around, leaning my back against the railing. Across from me, I saw Tom smiling and Summer laughing as the pair headed down the stairs. I could feel my stomach flip and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at the sight of them together. I lifted the flute to my lips and downed the rest of my drink in an instant before heading back over to the waiter for another. This was pretty much how the next twenty minutes went: me smiling like nothing was wrong and drinking as much champagne as I could to numb the pain of reality.

"Raine," Vance motioned to me from across the room. I excused myself from the group of office coworkers and walked over to him. "I sent Summer and Tom down to get some extra paper to print off some engagement cards for Millie and they haven't come back yet. Would you mind running down and getting me a stack?"

"Sure thing," with a nod, I turned around and slightly stumbled my way down the stairs. Mentally, I noted that I definitely didn't need any more alcohol as I approached the doors leading to the big, walk in storage closet. I had just placed my hand on the doorknob when I heard something.

"Stop," someone giggled from within and I furrowed my eyebrows. _What the hell? Who's in there?_ Shrugging, I pulled the door open

At first, I thought the alcohol was playing tricks on me. Tom and Summer were kissing each other furiously in the middle of the shelves and didn't even notice me standing there. My mouth voluntarily dropped open as soon as I realized this wasn't a champagne-induced mirage.

"Raine?" Breathless, Tom had just by chance looked over at me as tears spilled freely down my cheeks. Summer bit her lower lip uncomfortably as he stepped away from her and approached me.

"Get away!" Did I really just scream that? Even Tom was surprised by my tone of voice.

"Raine, are you ok?" gently, he reached out and tried to take hold of my hand and I flinched back.

"Don't touch me!"

"What's going on?" Summer poked her head out and shifted her eyes back and forth between Tom and me. Just the sight of her made me sick and I narrowed my eyes at her as I finally spotted the difference between us: she was using Tom – I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her fake concern – and I really loved him.

"She's going to hurt you, Tom," my voice was a low and shaky as I pointed to the witch standing next to him.

"What are you talking about?" he was completely freaked out by my breakdown and I didn't care. He was a fool for "falling in love" with her and quite frankly, I didn't want to hear any more about her.

"I'm tired of your stories about how much you _love_ her, I'm sick to my stomach by the way you _look_ at her, and I can't take this _bullshit_ anymore! When she breaks your heart, don't you dare come running back to me! Screw _you_! Screw _her_! _Screw you all_!" My voice rang throughout the office as I wiped my face with the back of my hand and stumbled to the door. Shoving it open, I screamed so violently that several people walking along the sidewalk turned around. But I didn't care. Why should I? Tom has Summer now, so it doesn't matter to him how upset I am. Why should I have to hide it, then?


End file.
